


Book of Kisses

by wannabeoppa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 11.11 yo!!!, F/F, Gen, HHW Poly, I apparently write disaster gays, I love writing this, Listen to 11.11 by Kim Taeyeon you will be blessed, One subtle gay panic later, Polyamory, Thank you Haley Kiyoko for this food, The Pocky Game, Two Dumb Idiots, Valid as heckie, piggyback, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: *** I will post the upcoming chapters on the "Bandori Drabbles" series I have going on! :D but i'll keep this three stacked in here! Thanks for following this!***A collection of prompts I plucked out from 30 kisses challenge which was a thing way back in my day.The prompts are literally a word or even three at most. The writer interprets however they want!It’s a good practice don’t you think?Tags will be updated!Prompt 1 - TomoSayaPrompt 2 - HHW (Poly)Prompt 3 - MocaRan





	1. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: x. mode of transportation
> 
> where one just wants a piggyback ride.

”Bet you 500 yen you can’t give me a piggy back ride home.” Saaya nudges the dozing red hair next to her.

She scoffs. “Make that 1000 and you have yourself a deal.”

The other rolls her eyes. “300 yen and a choco coronet.”

”For someone who works in retail, you don’t know how to haggle.”

”And for someone stupid, you’re...stupid.” She retorts with a childish pout on her lips. Tomoe would usual cave but this is fun, she’s having fun...

“Come on, chicken legs!” Saya smirks taking a bolder route.

Tomoe could only scoff, too stubborn to admit defeat. She only gives the latter a yawn, feigning interest at the bet. It would be interesting to know if she could actually carry Saya, be it by her arms or on her back. Kaoru’s done it once, and she’s sure as hell that between her and Kaoru, Kaoru’s got the chicken legs - but Tomoe digresses. 

“Come on!” Saya practically clings by her arm the more Tomoe keeps her lips sealed before tugging on her insistently. Tomoe doesn’t want to surrender to her. That’s all she’s been doing the past few days anyway. Always giving in too quickly that Moca calls her “whipped” - not that she minds - but spoiling the Yamabuki too often isn’t good for her health.

“Wow, you really want that piggyback ride, huh?” She speaks. See, Tomoe has made a few questionable decisions in her life, and most of them are shifting her attention to Saya’s puppy dog eyes. Damn, she’s cute. Unfairly so.

The facade crumbles as soon as her eyes meet Saya’s. “Oh my god, just, stop staring at me like that and you have yourself a deal.” 

“Yay!” The brunette cheered with that priceless smile that Tomoe could stare at all day - but that is another story for another day.

The bakery’s not too far from the park where they decided to take respite on. The unsual humidity of the day drained the energy out of the two not to mention chasing a cat around the block 3 times doesn’t make them take a little breather, then call Tomoe crazy. But it had been fun, if Tomoe’s honestly speaking. She treasures little things with Saya, afterall, spending time together had become a luxury after weeks and weeks of practice and school in the way.

Tomoe takes another look at Saya before a soft smile tugs at the corner of her lips. She huffs off from the bench and offers her back to the girl, tapping her upper back for Saya to hop on. “Go on then, brat.” She grins over her shoulder.

Saya does as she told and Tomoe fakes being out of balance, freaking her passenger out for a solid second. Tomoe flashes Saya with a mischievous grin that Saya totally fawns over (don’t tell Tomoe!) 

“Dumbass!” She taps her shoulder lightly but her eyes convey worry. 

“You worry too much. See, I’m sturdy.” Tomoe emphasise by putting a light spring in her step, leaping, almost frolicking across the playground to the familiar path towards the bakery. 

“Giddy-up!” Saya giggles its soft lilt blessing Tomoe’s ears. The sound so divine that Tomoe’s pretty sure that she went to heaven for a short second.

She snaps out of her own stupid stupor when the heat on the tips of her ear start to burn.

“You call me chicken but you treat me like a horse. Make up your mind, jeez.” Tomoe pouts. She doesn’t know why, she rarely does that. Maybe to show Saya that she can ‘out-cute’ the epitome of cute? She’s just happy that Afterglow is not around otherwise...she doesn’t even want to even think of finishing that sentence. 

Saya locks her arms over Tomoe’s shoulders tightening the way she wrap them, at the same time leaning a little more towards the taller girl’s back with her face tilting a little to the side in thought before resting it just off Tomoe’s cheek. “Nah, you’re just Tomoe. I’ve decided.” She grins, totally oblivious at how Tomoe’s knees nearly gives up at the proximity of her and Saya’s face.

“You’re dumb.” Tomoe bonks Saya using her temple ignoring all attempts to gay panic at every little brush of Saya’s hair on her cheek. She succeeds. Saya yelps and locks her arms around Tomoe’s neck in retaliation, the latter’s own way to ignore the creeping blush on her cheeks.

———

“Your stop, your highness.” Tomoe squats a tad for Saya to happily hop off her back as they stop in front of the bakery. It’s a bittersweet moment for the red hair. Saya’s warm against her. 

Tomoe stretches her hand before Saya and she only blinks. “What?”

”My 300 yen and choco coronet. Remember?” Tomoe quirks a brow. “You can’t back out on a bet!” After that service, Tomoe could use a little snack before heading home. The 300 yen and being able to carry an angel on her back are just added bonus.

“Um, dummy... technically, we shook it at ‘if I stopped staring at you.’ which I did. So a bet is a bet~” She grins, triumphantly so.

Tomoe parts her lips with an accussing finger pointing at the shorter girl, yet no words threaten to slip out. She feels like she had just been robbed in broad daylight.

“Huh, well..I’ll be damned.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly should be sleeping by now but you know, the gay never sleeps.
> 
> Enjoy a silly little prompt that I cannot just go to sleep without writing about it.
> 
> Here’s to hoping that I will dream about TomoSaya tonight! 
> 
> Let’s get that gay!


	2. Warmth and Fairylights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: x. good night
> 
> Kokoro never liked the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy today’s prompt!
> 
> Yay word vomit!!!

For the human reincarnation of the sun, Kokoro Tsurumaki, it’s almost natural for her to hate the night. It’s dull, it’s boring, and everything ends at night tradionally. Everyone leaves to go home and be with their family. It’s not that Kokoro doesn’t like her friends to go home and do their own thing with their rightful relatives, it’s just... it leaves her lonely. Being the only child of one the richest family around doesn’t give her much company when she goes home after school.

Sure the Tsurumaki provides her with literally almost everything - from toys and movies in their entertainment room to the most spacious living room where Kokoro could tumble as much as she wants until of course, the suits would monotonally asks her to go to bed for school the next day. Oh yeah, of course, the suits. Let’s not forget the Tsurumaki’s noble protection that does whatever Kokoro asks them to do. They barely speak to her but even Kokoro appreciates their company, afterall, they’re the closest to a human comapny she gets after everyone shuts their doors at night.

The night didn’t use to bother Kokoro as a kid. Actually, the sun setting only means that she gets to watch the flickering of the fairy lights her father installed for her viewing pleasure as she stares out into the garden from her bedroom as soon as it’s dark enough. She says that the glimmering fade on the tall hedges give her a very happy feeling and makes her smile. After all, it distracts her from feeling alone - not that she knew what it meant then.

Entering high school changed Kokoro, though. Not by much, she stills smiles, laughs, and is as energetic as ever. She fell in love. She fell for the music, hence creating Hello, Happy World with the four people that _she_ happen to fell in love with and the four namely Kanon, Misaki, Kaoru, and Hagumi who mutually loves her. She could never go on a day without having to laugh, smile, hug, _annoy_ as Misaki would say, with them anymore.

Their company is too precious to only be had half of the waking day. Kokoro, since then, hated the night.

———

”I don’t like it when you’re quiet. What’s wrong?” Misaki pipes up after downing her second bottle of water that Kanon kindly passed over to her. Band rehearsals are nearly over and Kokoro’s dreading the end of it. It’s been too fun surrounded by people she actually cares about. 

“Is something amiss, my kitten?” The prince spoke while she carries Hagumi on her back, kindly _and gently_ giving the ginger a piggy back ride. Hagumi claims that she’s exhausted. Kaoru couldn’t let a tired little kitten to exert more effort than she already has. That would be rude.

”It’s just...it’s the end of the rehearsal.” Kokoro huffs with a pout, her arms crossed tight over her chest. Misaki matches the huff and quietly mumbles ‘Thank god. I’m exhausted.’ as she gives Kokoro a sympathy pet on the head. She means well, of course, and Kanon overhears. Misaki’s just glad that she didn’t say anything about it. 

“W-we can always meet outside of rehearsals, Kokoro-chan. It doesn’t mean that we’re not going to see each other after this.” Kanon gently offers to which the rest agree on. Her words hold truth since they did arrange a little date for all of them tomorrow to start their weekend. Apparently it’s a trip to Michelle World after having figuring out where Michelle lives - Misaki’s mistake for mentioning.

”Kanon-chan-senpai’s right, Kokoron!” Hagumi shares her support as she hops off Kaoru. But Kokoro pouts more and sinking deeper in her seat. _Cute._

“But we won’t see each other between home time and tomorrow morning. I don’t like it.” She shakes her head animatedly which throws Misaki’s hand off the top of her head briefly before the raven haired girl drops it back atop her head. Misaki’s way of dealing with Kokoro’s little tantrums. 

“We have to go home. Our stuff’s there.” Misaki offers some sense to her, the others agree with the realist logic, but she doesn’t hope for understanding from Kokoro though. 

The blonde ponders at Misaki’s words, not liking what she’s hearing. She has enough sense to know that she’s right but doesn’t it make them feel sad too that they couldn’t see Kokoro between those hours that they have to separate? There has to be a way that this not to happen at all.

“Maybe... you should all live with me! Move in! We have alot of space! Plus isn’t that the kind of thing girlfriends do?!” She stands up from her seat, startling Misaki slightly making her hand jerk away from Kokoro’s head. They all stare at the triumphant girl in the middle. Kaoru and Hagumi ponder, already considering her words from the shine in their eyes while the two on her right dissolve in a stuttering, flustered messes. 

“What- calm down! We’ve only been dating you for a month!” Misaki stutters as a wild flurry of red covers her face. Too fast, _too fast!_

“Kokoro-chan..” Kanon fidgets. “Maybe..that’s a little too sudden.”

Misaki glances at Kanon as if a saying a thank you for having sense and backing her up. Kanon catches her eyes and the blush creeps up to her cheeks topping up the earlier one.

Kokoro just sighs and slumps back down on her chair. “But I miss you guys when you all go home.” 

Hagumi chews on her bottom lip in thought. She doesn’t like it when Kokoro’s upset or at least lacks the energy she usually have. It’s like having oreo without milk. It’s wrong!

“Kokoron, Kokoron!” She taps on Kokoro’s arm. “Maybe, Mii-kun’s right. Plus I have to help my dad in the shop so I don’t think I can move in with you yet but! We can sleepover, tonight instead. At least you won’t miss us that much and we would have the whole day tomorrow!” Hagumi shoots her a grin that energises the blonde as soon as she sees it. 

Kanon seems to agree as her eyes shine as she smiles. Misaki doesn’t seem to have anything against the idea, frankly, it’s one of the best ideas Hagumi had in awhile. She’s proud of her, and Kaoru, well, can she say no when everyone’s practically had a non verbal agreement. 

“A sleepover, how fleeting.” With the usual gesture, Kaoru expresses her excitement with the only way she knows how.

With everybody on board, they bid good bye to Marina and gather their things for their impromptu sleepover.

————

It’s night time again. Kokoro knows since the fairylights on the their garden hedges illuminate the site with their soft white glow. The same glow that Kokoro admires from the distance of her bedroom window - only tonight she isn’t watching it from the ledge where she usually sits to indulge in their light. Tonight she watches them glow against the ceiling of her bedroom with the light of the moon joining in the orchestra. She watches it with the warmth of four people surrounding her being; limbs all tangled up in a mesh of soft breathings and sleepy mumblings in middle of her collosal bed. 

She doesn’t want to close her eyes, afraid that if she does, this will all go away. The happiness she’s feeling right now, at the time that she dreads, might not be real but _god_  Misaki breathing gently against her ear is too calming to not give into the temptation of sleep. Kanon on her other side nuzzling against her shoulder making herself comfortable while she mumbles something about tea as she stirs. Kaoru’s arm practically drapes over all of them, somewhat protecting them from whatever the night throws at the group while Hagumi happily sleeps in between Kaoru and Misaki having the time of her life. 

Kokoro couldn’t help but giggle to herself. What is she even afraid of? What she have in the moment is real and is within her reach, there’s no way that a drooling Misaki is just a dream. Kokoro, though, for good measures reaches for Misaki. She lets her palm gently lays over her cheek, a little cautious at first just in case she floats away and disappear.

She holds her breath. Misaki didn’t float away, though she flinches awake, momentarily flickering her eyes open.

”Kokoro..?” She rasps sleepily but she leans into the touch. 

Kokoro smiles. “Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep.” She offers. A sleepy Misaki is a gentle Misaki, and is very contagious that it calms Kokoro down almost right away.

”Mm.” She hums a response. Before the drowsiness consumes the girl. She leans towards the blonde’s forehead to leave the softest kiss on it. “Good night.” She mumbles between the sleep heavy breathes and then she’s out like a light. Kokoro nuzzles into the crook of Misaki’s neck to which the former gladly shifted a little to pull her closer to her. 

Kokoro lets herself be lulled by the soft beating of Misaki’s chest, along with the warm glow of the moon and company in her room.

Kokoro doesn’t like the night, but knowing that she will spend it with them, it doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This polyamory is brought to you by Her Weakness by Vocachuuu.
> 
> After reading that gem, I realise that poly HHW is a very valid ship and you guys are just mean. Give it a chance. It’s so soft.
> 
> Treat yourself!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515440


	3. Chaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: x. dash
> 
> Moca tries being a smartass.
> 
> It backfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocky game is everywhere okay?! I have to cash in!
> 
> Surprised I finished it quickly, too.

“Rannn~~” 

The girl just sighs from the voice behind her. Her shoulders visibly slumps as soon as the air left her nostrils. For someone reason, Ran is exhausted - she doesn’t know why but there is a strong urge for her to curl up in a bunch in her room until the sun rises for the next day. 

“What?” She doesn’t mean to snap at Moca who basically threw herself on her, pushing the guitar further on her back making her stumble forward. She lets a little growl. 

“Awh, what’s gotten into my little fluffy emo?” Moca, the ever so cuddly prankster guitarist of Afterglow decides to push her buttons further. She never stoppped  _pestering_ the vocalist even when they were kids. To think Ran Mitake would have gotten used to it but here she is.

Ran just stares - actually scratch that - glares at her. This should have been a warning for anybody that would see it but Moca is not just anybody, unfortunately. 

Moca grins mischievously, outright ignoring the look that might actually make a grown man feel shivers down their spine. “Grumpy doesn’t suit Ran~” She stretches her index finger between Ran’s eyebrows, massaging the crease that her expression made. Moca’s finger is a little rough on her skin but it never bothers Ran. If anything, a single touch from Moca Aoba sends a shockwave through her body.

As if the touch was a warm heat and Ran was ice, she melts a little _(on the inside)_  and relaxes the frown that came with the glare before she swats the smaller girl’s finger away. Her lips tugging a little at the corner. 

“What do you want?” She simply puts, arms crossing over her chest with her chin raising a little when she finally looks at the offending prankster.

She only presents a box. Pocky.

Ran raises an eyebrow. 

Moca pouts in disappointment at how Ran seems to just judge the box. Firstly, Pocky is a delictable treat and everyone should have it with or without playing the game. 

Secondly, “Ran~, don’t look at it like you don’t know.” Moca smirks, pushing the box to her friend teasing it to her. 

Ran does know what she meant, but she’s not going to do that with Moca. That’s public indeceny! 

With a light blush creeping over her cheeks, she turns on her heels and walks away without a word. She doesn’t walk fast to leave Moca behind. She simply wants to get away from the expecting glint of Moca’s eyes which doesn’t help the irritating tightness in her chest. Ran feels like she’s about to drop dead right there and then.

It doesn’t take long for Moca to catch up in Ran’s strides. She’s back to where she was a minute ago with the box of pocky open and one of the sticks prodding on Ran’s cheek while another rests between Moca’s lips. Ran growls at the grinning gremlin. 

“Quit it. I’m not playing.” She huffs, stubbornly resisting the urge to even think of participating in Moca’s silly schemes giving her blackmail material in the long run.

”But, it’s good. It’s chocolate!” Moca says through her teeth before nibbling the one she already have. “The chocolate might help the grumpiness.” Moca intends to say it to herself before placing the pocky she offended Ran with between her teeth. If Ran did not hear the retort, Moca would just triumphantly smile to herself at another successful, smartass comment and walk away without a bruise. Unfortunately for Moca, the other girls hears.

Ran stops walking, fists clenching at her sides. She doesn’t say anything but somehow Moca feels a chill overcome her whole body. She swallows the lump forming in her throat while strategically keeping the non-chocolate part of the pocky (Moca’s favourite) to not crumble between her chittering teeth.

For what it’s worth, Moca wants to apologise but before she could, a hand reaches her cheek and her face moves to face Ran. Ran’s touch was cold against Moca’s warm skin. Ran bites the chocolate end of the snack; she bites again, and again. 

Moca freezes. She doesn’t know what to do. She didn’t expect for Ran to actually go for it! She was just testing the limits of how much she can tease Ran until she caves in and have their usual banter with Ran’s face overheating! That’s all she was asking for today.

But apparently god has a different plan for her. Has Moca sinned greatly that she is being punished? 

Ran is getting closer. She’s almost within Moca’s personal space that the blood now rushes from her neck to her face. Her eyes only stare at Ran while she slowly gnaws her way to her space. Why is she doing it soooo slowly, and why is her eyes closed?! _Ran?!_

Moca’s hands tremble a little. Should she wrap her arms around her? Hug her like they do in the movies? Would that be inappro-

Ran’s lips are on hers. A little chapped than Moca had envisioned it to be but is it really happening? Ran Mitake, Afterglow’s vocalist and Moca Aoba’s dear, _dearest_  friend has her lips on her leaving a chaste kiss.

This is it for Moca. She feels her soul leave her body, leaving her with a face so red that she’s sure as hell that she will explode in a matter of a second. 

Moca stands there with her lips slightly parted. The biscuit part of the pocky is nowhere to be found while Ran chews what she claimed a few seconds ago, face almost mimicking the red streak on her hair.

She looks at the ground and swallows. Ran  _finally_ has the upperhand. If the beating on her chest could calm down a little she can win - whatever this was. “Y-you’re right.” She says cooly (maybe). “Chocolate is good.”

Moca finally blinks with a finger ghosting over her lips, touching the remnant feeling of her best friend. She looks up at Ran whose eyes stare at her with a tinge of victory.

Moca’s blush intensifies for no reason and panics. She bolts away from Ran while screaming.

“Rannn~~ you don’t play fair!!!”

———

“I hope Ran-chan’s okay. She didn’t look well after practice.” Tsugumi ponders with a worried pout on her lips while she walks home with Tomoe and Himari. They went ahead before Ran on the vocalist’s insistence. Moca only stays with Ran on  _her_ insistence.

”They’ll be fine. Though, I’m worried. Moca might actually die today.” Tomoe grins and Himari giggles knowing full well that an unwell Ran Mitake is not someone to be screwed with. 

“She will be missed.” With a sincere sadness on Himari’s face she wipes a pretend tear from the corner of her eye. Tomoe roars in laughter while Tsugumi lets a concerned chuckle. 

Tomoe shifts her laughter to a somber expression and looks up at the sky. “Sometimes I can still hear her voice.” Himari stifles a laugh with Tsugumi caving in to the joke and giggling a little.

_”Ran is a big bully!”_

The three stop.

“M-moca-chan?” Tsugumi looks around looking for the voice.

Her voice gets closer to the three of them along with a heavy thumping behind them. 

“Please Moca don’t haunt us. We love you. We will appease you with bread!” Himari quickly says her prayers as Moca’s cries got closer to them, using Tomoe as a shield by hiding behind the taller lass. Tomoe sighs.

A gust of wind passes by them. The person looked familiar as the three blink to try and register who it was. 

“Was that Moca?” Tomoe whips her head to the left watching the cloud of dust dissipate slowly into thin air. When she turns to her right, she sees Ran walking casually towards them, a little blush on her face.

” _Ran just played with Moca-chan’s maiden heart!!”_  

They hear Moca scream as she dashes further away from the scene. 

Ran just keeps her silence, blush prominent on her cheeks while holding a box of pocky in her hand.

”Oh.” The three said in unison, knowing what Moca Aoba meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word vomit!
> 
> Afterglow is a group of disaster lesbians.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
